Legacy
by AndromedaEBlack
Summary: "You won't be alone." Little did Peggy Carter know, those words to Steve would apply to her after Steve's supposed death.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

Spoilers: Captain America: The First Avenger and Agent Carter.

Chapter 1

The war in Europe had come to a close two months after Captain America disappeared. Peggy couldn't go anywhere without seeing newspapers with the headline: Captain America missing, presumed dead. While the public was missing their national hero, Peggy Carter was missing Steve.

The man who had changed her life so much in the few short years she'd known him. Perhaps in more ways than she originally thought, which is what brought Peggy to the doctor's office to find out if her suspicions were correct.

Peggy sat in the small room of the doctor's office with her hands in her lap. She had learned to cope with stress from the war but the anticipation was killing her.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait much longer since a moment later the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Carter."

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Well, let's take a look at your test results," the doctor said as he opened her file. Peggy watched him very closely as he read over the paper. "Okay, Congrats Miss Carter, the rabbit died. You're with child."

Peggy closed her eyes for a minute, taking in the news. Though she had suspected this was the case for a few weeks now. She was still taken off guard by the shock of it all.

She was going to have a baby.

"Miss Carter, are you all right?"

Peggy opened her eyes then answered. "Yes, I'm all right…Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll sure your husband will be pleased to hear the news."

If Peggy wasn't used to having to think on her feet, she probably would have stuttered out a reply.

"He died in the war," Peggy lied.

She knew what people thought about unwed mothers and didn't want to deal with the scrutiny, at least not right then.

"I see," he said, dryly. "My condolences."

Peggy gave him a curt nod as he went to open the door then she gathered her purse and filed out of the room.

Soon after leaving the doctor's office, Peggy arrived back at the hotel room she had been staying in and dropped her purse by the front door.

The young woman's mind was reeling with the news she had just been given. She honestly didn't know what to think. She had known it was possible, obviously, that's why she went to the doctor in the first place but thinking something and actually knowing it was completely different.

As she digested the news, fear crept up in her. Peggy wasn't sure if she was capable of being a mother. She had given up so much personally so she could be in her line of work. Honesty, she hadn't given too much thought to having children before. If she had, having children had been a far off thought.

Peggy lowered herself onto the small sofa and brought her knees up to her chest. Despite her doubts or worries, she was going to be a mother. In about seven months she would have a child, Steve's child. A few tears fell down her face as she remembered the last conversation she had with Steve before he crashed the plane. She could still hear his voice as it played in her head.

"_I'm going to need a rain check on that dance." _

Her thoughts then drifted back to the night the baby was conceived. He had walked her back to her room after she found him in the Stork Club after Bucky's death. It all happened so fast, the next thing she knew they were waking up in each other's arms. She remembered that night; she told him he wouldn't be alone. Now she wouldn't be alone. This baby, their baby was a remaining part of him.

She loved Steve, though she never got the chance to tell him. Peggy knew she would love their baby too. She couldn't give this baby up, not that she really wanted to. Besides who knows how or if Steve's altered genetic code would affect his child. It was possible and if the baby had any super powers at all, it would need their mother to be there for them.

Peggy was anything but a quitter. She could do this; raise her and Steve's child. Now all she had to do was figure out what this meant for her career. Meaning, she would have to tell Colonel Phillips. It wasn't a conversation she was particularly looking forward to, but she knew it would have to take place sooner rather than later.

She then snapped herself from her thoughts, thinking it wouldn't do her any good to overwhelm herself with so much at once. Peggy reached over to the end table and opened the drawer. There hidden between two small books was the picture she had of Steve from his pre-serum days.

Peggy let out a breath as she ran her hand over the picture.

"Steve, I wish you were here right now but I promise you, I'll take care of our child. I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later, Peggy sat at her desk in the underground office of the SSR in London. The office was as busy as ever; everyone around her was bustling around, finalizing reports and packing up equipment now that the war in Europe was over.

Peggy meanwhile was going through files on her desk and placing them in boxes as she finished. She had yet to tell anyone her news since she had wanted to take some time to wrap her brain around the whole thing.

So far she believed she was handling the news well, as well as she could be with it still being so new to her. Peggy was a very determined woman and she believed that she would get through this. She had to. All she could do was take it one day at the time, which seemed to be going well with the exception of one night where she found herself crying out of grief for Steve before she fell asleep. So far that was the only time her emotions seemed to really get the best of her.

Peggy then leaned over to put a file in a box that was farther away from her and as she did so she felt a sudden wave of nausea. Morning sickness left something to be desired though and she hoped this wave would pass in a minute so she wouldn't have to rush off to the restroom.

Peggy sat back in her chair, took a sip of water and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her stomach. Thankfully, the nausea seemed to pass quickly this time. When she opened her eyes again she saw Colonel Phillips talking to his secretary before heading back into his office after returning from a meeting. She figured now was as good of a time as any to tell him her news.

The young woman slowly stood up; pausing to neaten any winkles that had appeared on the skirt of her uniform while she was sitting before making her way over to her superior's open door. She then knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence.

Phillip's eyes flicked up briefly before looking back down. "Carter."

"Colonel, if you're not too busy, I was hoping to discuss something with you."

"Yes," Phillips replied but kept his eyes on the report in front of him.

Peggy closed the door before she walked to the center of the small room and took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir, I'm with child."

Phillip paused for a minute with his pen in hand before he looked up at Peggy, who tried to keep eye contact under his stare.

"You are?"

"Yes, it seems so."

Phillips sighed, then dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair while continuing to look at her.

After a few seconds of silence, Peggy opened her mouth to say something just as Phillips finally spoke.

"Rogers?"

He had done it. He had asked the question she had been hoping he wouldn't ask. Peggy averted her eyes and looked down at the ground before nodding, slowly.

"Yes. Steve…Captain Rogers is the father."

"I see." Phillips stood up from his desk and moved to stand in front of it which forced Peggy to regain eye contact with him. "I trust you know what this sort of thing could do to your career."

Peggy nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."

She had started thinking about this when she began to think about the future and what life would be like when the baby came. So she was well aware that she would have to leave her job during the course of her pregnancy. No more missions. Until she left she'd be confined to a desk which she knew she would hate, but it was the right thing to do, for her and the baby's safety.

"Now onto your actions with Captain Rogers…"

"With all due respect Colonel, I don't regret my actions with Captain Rogers."

"I understand that, Carter. That's not where I was going with this."

"Sir?" Peggy questioned, feeling a little confused as to the direction of the conversation.

"Well, considering the circumstances of Captain Rogers's disappearance. I think the least we can do is offer you a position with us after the baby's born. Until that time comes you're welcome to stay onboard with us, desk duty only of course."

Peggy looked up at him with a very surprised expression. She had been fully expecting him to reprimand her for her and Steve's actions. She certainly wasn't expecting him to keep a position open for her after the baby.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. You're one hell of an agent Carter and I'm sure you'll make a great mother."

Peggy smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I do hope you'll keep my offer in mind. I gather everything must feel overwhelming right now."

"It's certainly going to be an adjustment and I will."

"Good," Phillips said while moving to sit at his desk again. Peggy took this as a cue to leave and headed toward the door.

"Carter."

Peggy turned back around. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry about Rogers."

Peggy felt her heart sink at the second mention of Steve.

"So am I."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Peggy returned to her hotel room and threw her purse onto a chair. She then proceeded to take her heels off and set them aside, realizing how sore her feet were from moving about the office all day.<p>

She shook her head, knowing that her feet would no doubt be sore for the next several months.

Peggy knitted her eyebrows as she turned and glanced around the suite. She quickly realized that something felt off. It felt like someone was watching her.

Keeping her guard up, she moved swiftly but quietly into the room. When she reached the door to the bedroom she heard footsteps, followed by a man coming straight for her. He managed to push her into the wall and after her momentary surprise wore off; she kneed him and clocked him in the jaw which made him go to the floor. After the man was on the ground, she reached over to the desk and pulled out a spare gun that she kept there just in case. Knowing she couldn't get to the one in her purse in time.

She then pulled the gun on the intruder who had just reached for the gun that had been strapped to his belt. Without taking the time to think about it she shot him once in the shoulder. Peggy kept her gun raised as she walked over to him and when she got closer the man reached for his gun again.

"Drop it," she commanded.

Seeing that he was injured and on the ground, the man obeyed and dropped the gun.

"Move it towards me." He pushed the gun closer to her, and she used her foot to scoot it even farther away while keeping her gun pointed at him.

Then a sly smile appeared on his face when he closed his mouth followed by the sound of a crunch. She knew right away what he had done before the foam started coming out of his mouth. Cyanide.

"Hail HYDRA," he choked out before dying from the poison.

Peggy watched him for a minute as her mind tried to make sense of what happened. She then stepped back and leaned against the wall. She knew they hadn't captured all HYDRA agents but following their organization collapse, the SSR figured they would be on the run. One of them had now come after her.

Peggy sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling concerned for her safety. She then brought her hand up to rest on her stomach as she was also concerned for the well-being of her child.

They couldn't know about the baby, how could they? So they must have just been after her for being a part of dismantling HYDRA. She shuddered to think about what they would do if they found out she was carrying Captain America's child.

Peggy went over to the end table where the telephone was kept and dialed Phillips's number to inform him about what had happened and get some help in removing the body from the room.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Howard Stark arrived at Peggy's hotel room to find Phillips already there standing near Peggy as two other officers brought a body bag out of the suite.<p>

"Peggy, what happened? Are you all right?" Howard asked as he approached his two colleagues.

"Yes, I'm fine," Peggy assured. "I was attacked."

"Attacked."

"By a HYDRA agent," Phillips finished.

Howard looked even more shocked as he was relayed this information.

"So they're still a threat."

"Maybe," Phillips said. "Disorganized though, and flapping in the wind. Regardless, I think we should take this attempt on Agent Carter's life seriously, given…"

Peggy then shook her head "no" which didn't go unnoticed by Howard.

"He doesn't know yet," Peggy told Phillips.

"Wait? What's going on here?" Howard asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"Relax, son," Phillips said. "Agent Carter, I think we have everything taken care of here so I'll leave you to your night."

"Thank you for coming, sir."

Phillips nodded. "I'll send an agent over later to check on you."

"Colonel, that's really not…"

"Carter, this isn't an option."

"Yes, sir."

Phillips then exited the apartment leaving Peggy and Howard alone.

"Peggy, what is going on?"

"We should talk," Peggy said and motioned for him to sit down on the couch. Once they were seated, Howard spoke up again.

"All right, so what's this all about?"

"I'm pregnant, Howard," Peggy blurted out.

She watched as Howard's worried expression changed to one of shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Howard. I'm going to have to have a baby."

"Oh my god," Howard said as he digested the news.

"I know."

Howard then opened and closed his mouth like he was about to say something. "Who's the..?" Howard cleared his throat not knowing if it was appropriate to ask her this.

"Steve."

Howard nodded his head; he should have guessed that the baby's father was Steve.

"Steve, of course," Howard then looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I know it won't be easy by any means. I'm going to do my best and raise this child the best way I know how."

"Oh I don't doubt that, Peggy."

Peggy gave him a little smile and Howard pulled her into a hug for a minute and gave her arms a reassuring squeeze as he broke the hug.

"If you need anything, let me know, okay? Don't hesitate."

"Thank you, Howard. That's very thoughtful of you."

"It's my pleasure, we're friends and Steve was my friend too," Howard said, and Peggy felt sadness start to rise in her as she thought about Steve.

"Well, I should probably be off now before it gets too late." Howard moved to stand followed by Peggy.

"Of course. Goodnight, Howard."

"Goodnight." Howard started walking toward the door then turned back around. "And Peggy, congratulations."

* * *

><p>A week later, Peggy exited an interrogation room at The Rat with a look of pure disgust on her face, one that took her a minute to shake off. Then a satisfied smile appeared on her lips, knowing that Werner Reinhardt was going to spend the rest of his life in prison. She'd see to that and if he ever got out, she'd take care of him personally.<p>

"Are you ready to go, Agent Carter?" The guard asked.

"Yes, I'm done here."

Peggy then went up to the helicopter platform followed by the guard and a few hours later she was back at the SSR base in London.

Once she arrived back at base, she opened the door to the bunker and spotted Howard on the lower level putting boxes in a pile. She then walked down the staircase and went over to him. Howard looked up when he heard the sound of her heels on the concrete floor.

"Hey. How was The Rat?"

"A little aggravating but a very dangerous man will be in prison for the rest of his life which is good news."

"That's very good news," Howard said. "We are talking about Reinhardt I assume?"

Peggy nodded.

"Good, I've never met the bastard, but having seen what that man had in his possession, that alone gave me the creeps." Peggy chuckled.

"Nice to see you laugh, Peg." Howard said, and then continued when she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You haven't laughed much since Steve disappeared."

"Oh, well, I guess that's true."

"It's understandable though. I think you'll be smiling more in no time when you meet that baby of yours." Peggy smiled. "There's one already, so what's next for you, Carter? Now that the SSR is relocating back to the states?"

"I'll be moving back to the states as well. Phillips is going to keep me on as long as possible, desk work of course."

"So you'll be in New York then. Where are thinking of settling?"

"Brooklyn."

Howard smiled knowing very well why she had picked Brooklyn. It was where Steve was from and Peggy thought it would be the perfect place to live and raise her child. She hoped that in some way living in the same part of New York where Steve had lived would help her feel connected to him throughout this. Then when their child was older hopefully they would be able to feel connected to their father as well.

Though, no matter what, Peggy would see to it that their child knew about Steve.

"Perfect."

"How about you, Howard?"

"California first then New York. Maybe we can meet up for lunch when I'm there?"

"That would be lovely."

"Excellent. Well until then, Agent Carter. It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise." Howard gave Peggy a hug.

"I didn't want to ask but I do have a lot of boxes to bring out to my car and..."

"I'll help. I'm pregnant, Howard. Not made of glass." Peggy then grabbed one of the smaller boxes and started for the stairs.

**Thanks for reading. There will be more to come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy

Chapter 3

Three months later.

Howard Stark arrived in New York and as promised called Peggy after retrieving her new contact information from Phillips. Sure enough, Peggy was living in Brooklyn as she said she would be. The two of them arranged to meet at a diner one afternoon to catch up.

Peggy was the first to arrive on that day and she took a seat at one of the booths and waited for Howard to turn up. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long since a few minutes later he walked in the door. She waved to get his attention as his eyes searched the diner and once he spotted her he made his way over.

"Hi Peggy," Howard greeted.

Peggy stood up and gave him a hug. "Howard, it's so good to see you."

"You too."

The two of them then moved to sit across from each other at the booth. Soon after they were seated the waitress came over to take their orders.

"So, how have you been these last few months?"

"Good," Peggy replied. Howard gave her a look, suggesting that he wanted more information. "I've been keeping myself occupied the best I can since leaving the SSR."

"You miss it, don't you? Work?"

"A little," Peggy admitted, though she was considerably downplaying her feelings on the subject.

The truth was that work had distracted her from her personal life, more so than she had realized before. Of course half of it could be attributed to the end of the war. Even so, seeing that the war was over and she wasn't working, all the free time she had made her realize how lonely she really was. Most of her friendships were with people she knew at work who she rarely saw anymore. Her family was back in England so they weren't close, and then of course there was Steve, who was gone. She still missed him very much and the fact that they were going to have a baby made it harder.

"Understandable, I guess," Howard said. "But you're doing well? You look well I mean."

"I am."

"Good."

"So how about you, Howard? Working on anything new since the Manhattan Project?"

"You knew I was a part of that?" Howard asked, after almost choking on his drink.

Peggy nodded. "Mmhmm. Phillips told me and well, I figured, with a weapon like that you'd be involved. That and it was in the paper."

"Ah, that would give it away, wouldn't it? Well, I see you're still on top of things, Carter," Howard commented. "Yes, I was. Not sure how I feel about it but I guess we did what was necessary."

Peggy nodded understanding his reservations about it. "That's understandable too."

After a minute, Howard looked down and then back up at her like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Howard, what is it?"

"Speaking of difficult choices, I feel I should tell you that the SSR has officially declared Steve Rogers killed in action," Howard explained. "I'm so sorry, Peggy but…"

Peggy glanced down at the mention of Steve's name. After a few seconds she looked back up at Howard with a calm face, remaining strong though it did hurt to hear that the SSR was officially giving up the search.

"It's okay, I understand. It would have to be called eventually…It was only a matter of time."

Howard nodded, sadly. He was amazed that Peggy was keeping it together like she was. He could see how painful hearing that piece of news had been for her.

"Still, I'm sorry."

The waitress then came over with their orders and placed the plates in front of them. Peggy and Howard continued to chat as they ate and the conversation shifted to a much lighter one, which both of them appreciated. After they had cleared their plates, they stayed talking for several more minutes before Howard checked his watch and announced he should be heading back to work.

"Thank you for joining me for lunch, Peg," Howard said as he stood up.

Peggy then stood up as well. "You're welcome, do tell Phillips I said hello when you see him."

"I will, I hope we can meet up again soon." Peggy nodded in agreement. "Take care of yourself, pal."

"I will," Peggy said as he hugged her goodbye. When they broke the hug he briefly glanced down at her stomach.

She was definitely pregnant. He had felt the small bump when they were hugging moments ago but he hadn't seen it until now. Howard then glanced back toward Peggy's face and gave her a smile, mouthing "bye" before exiting the dinner.

* * *

><p>After leaving the diner, Peggy walked the couple blocks back to the boarding house she had been staying at for the past few months since moving to New York. On the way back she thought about how nice it had been to see Howard. After seven weeks of not really seeing anyone she knew, it was great to see the familiar face of an old friend.<p>

For some reason it had really helped to talk to Howard because truthfully he was the closest friend she had, and one that knew the most about her. That alone was refreshing. Peggy shook her head, realizing that even though she wasn't currently working as a spy, her life had become an uncover job of sorts.

She had met some nice people in the last few months, mostly from her building but they didn't know the complete truth about her. As far as they knew she was a young woman from England, who worked for the telephone company but was currently on leave and tended to keep to herself. Most of them did know she was pregnant as that wasn't really a secret to acquaintances. Considering that it was getting harder and harder to hide and it being early September so she was wearing lighter clothing that made it more obvious.

However, when it came to the subject of the father Peggy would disclose next to nothing, certainly not his name. She didn't really care what people thought of her, though it would be a lie to say some scrutiny from acquaintances or strangers on the street didn't bother her on some level. It sometimes did, pending on what kind of mood she was in that day. If faced with the question of where the father was, she would politely say he died and leave it at that.

Soon Peggy turned onto the street where the boarding house was located and was on her way up the stairs when she saw her landlady walk out of her office.

"Oh, Miss Carter, may I have I word?"

"Of course, Mrs. Walker. What is it?" Peggy asked stepping back down a few steps.

"Well, there's a young lady coming here today. I was going to put her with one of the other girls, who has now fallen ill so I was wondering…"

"If she might stay with me?" Peggy inquired, picking up on the older woman's line of thought.

"Would you mind terribly?" Mrs. Walker asked. "I wouldn't ask with the baby but…"

"It's all right; the baby won't be here for another few months so I don't mind."

"Well, thank you Miss Carter. I'll send her up after she gets here."

Peggy nodded then headed up the stairs to her room that was soon to be hers and another young woman's. She hadn't thought twice about accepting the request to have another girl share a room with her. She guessed maybe her visit with Howard and thinking about how isolated she had become made her agree faster than she might have before. Certainly, not when she was working, but all things considered it might be nice to have someone to talk to. Her job had required her not to have many close relationships with others for their safety. She figured it couldn't hurt to enjoy some semblance of normally, something that she hadn't had in years before she became a parent.

Peggy ran her hand over her stomach. It was hard for her to believe that she was going to have a baby in less than four months. Despite the hassles of moving to the states and adjusting to being put on leave from the SSR, the last few months had gone by fairly quickly.

And soon she would have her baby in her arms. The thought of that was frightening and exciting in of itself. Part of her couldn't wait to see her baby but the other part of her was scared of what would happen once the baby was born. She gathered that most of her worries were normal fears women have when they're about to become a mother. While others involved the wrong people finding out that the baby was the child of Captain America. So far only she, Howard, Phillips and the Howling Commandos knew the child's parentage and Peggy trusted them to keep that secret. She was also worried what would happen if people she had put away came back and wanted to hurt her child. Peggy knew rationally she couldn't protect her child from everything but she would make an effort to make sure that her and Steve's work wouldn't come back and haunt their child.

Peggy broke herself from her thoughts as she yawned. She then went over to the kitchen area to make a cup of tea before deciding to take a little nap. Though she wasn't as exhausted as she had been in the first trimester she still liked to have a short nap during the day to keep her energy up.

* * *

><p>When she awoke from her nap it was about an hour later and her alarm was going off. She quickly reached over and stopped the alarm but continued to lie in bed and blinked a couple times to help get rid of the lingering feeling of drowsiness. Peggy then suddenly breathed out and smiled while moving her hands over her stomach when she felt fluttering. She still wasn't quite used to the feeling of the baby moving inside her, since it did feel a bit strange but she had to admit it was rather nice. She supposed she would get more used to it as time went on. Already she was starting to feel the baby more and more with each passing week since the first time she had felt it.<p>

The sound of someone knocking at the door tore Peggy from her thoughts and she lifted herself off the bed.

"Coming," she called to the door.

Before going over to the door she made sure to straighten the bed covers and fix her hair and dress. When she opened it there was a blonde woman standing there, who she gathered must be her new roommate.

"Hi, I'm Colleen, You must be Peggy. Mrs. Walker sent me up."

"Yes, of course. Please come in."

Colleen followed her into the room and placed her bags down next the door as she came in.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome." Peggy said, looking around the room. "Well, this is pretty much it, the bed folds up and the bathroom is through there."

Colleen turned slightly in the direction Peggy was pointing to see the door to the bathroom.

"It's nice. It will be cozy though," Colleen said with a chuckle "But we'll make it work."

Peggy nodded. "Yes, it will be a tight fit but as you said we'll work it out. Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Some tea would be lovely."

Peggy then went to go fill up the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil before sitting across from hew new roommate at the table.

"So when is your baby due?" Colleen asked. "I didn't want to say anything at first but I couldn't help but notice and Mrs. Walker did mention it to me."

"Oh, it's all right, and the baby's due in early January."

"Oh, wow. So about four more months then." Peggy nodded in reply. "So you're not married? Wow, I'm sorry that came out a little more brass than I meant it."

Peggy smiled to reassure her that it was okay before replying. "No, I'm not married."

"So, where's the father? I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just curious I guess since we're going to be roommates in all."

"Well he….he died in the war. He's from here in Brooklyn actually, part of the reason I moved here actually," Peggy replied, realizing Colleen was the first person she told anything about Steve to.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Colleen said, sincerely. "That must be rough."

"It is, but I'm coping."

Colleen nodded and gave her a smile just as the tea kettle on the stove started to hiss.

**Thanks for reading **

**One more chapter left until the baby is born. **


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy

Chapter 4

Peggy and Colleen hit it off well as roommates and became fast friends over the next two months. Peggy found that it was really nice to have a friend around and a female friend at that. After being surrounded by predominately men during the war it was refreshing to have some more female company.

On this morning, Peggy stood in front of the small mirror they kept inside the closet as she took out the pins for her curls and brushed her hair. As she was finishing up she heard Colleen's footsteps when she came out of the bathroom and lifted the bed back up against the wall. The small apartment was indeed cozy but they made it work the best they could. They were very good at making sure the other one was able to do what they needed to at all times. It was difficult managing with only one bed, especially since they had Peggy's growing stomach to accommodate but they somehow made that work too. Since Peggy was further along with the pregnancy now, Colleen was sweet enough to let Peggy take the bed at night so she would be able to sleep better.

"My feet are going to be killing me after work. Wouldn't it be great just to sit down all day?"

"It would be nice. I recommend that you put your feet up if you can," Peggy said.

"I will try. So what are your plans for the day?" Colleen inquired as Peggy stepped out of the closet.

"I was thinking I would take a walk through the park then grab lunch somewhere."

"That sounds nice." Colleen then looked at the clock in the kitchen area. "Oh, Peg, I should run. Don't want to be late for work."

"No. We wouldn't want that."

"No we wouldn't," Colleen said as she grabbed her purse from the side table. "Bye"

"Bye," Peggy called as Colleen's figure left the apartment.

Peggy then went about making herself some oatmeal for breakfast and had just sat down at the table to read the newspaper when Colleen wandered back into the room.

"Peggy, do you have your half of the rent? Mrs. Taylor caught me in the hallway and said our lease needs to be renewed. I thought I'd take care of it."

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you," Peggy said standing up to go get some money from her purse, before handing it to her roommate.

"No problem." Colleen waved bye again, before heading back out the door for the second time that morning.

After her roommate left, Peggy settled into her morning routine of reading the paper while she ate her breakfast.

Once the dishes were done, she looked around the room not knowing what she wanted to do. She guessed she could go ahead and go on her walk since nothing else was coming to mind. With her mind made up, Peggy grabbed her coat and headed out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the sidewalk she pulled the coat tighter around to protect herself from the chilly November air. Peggy let her mind wander a bit as she walked the next block, until she sensed something that she hadn't felt for a while, the feeling of someone coming up behind her.<p>

Peggy kept walking just in case she had been mistaken but she continued to feel someone behind her and they were coming closer. After she turned a corner, a hand reached out to touch her shoulder. Without thinking Peggy grabbed the person's hand and managed to push them against the wall.

"Whoa, Peg, it's me," the man said and she admittedly recognized their voice.

"Harrison?" She questioned, still feeling startled as she looked upon the face of her younger brother.

"Surprise. Nice to see you sis," Harrison greeted, as she released him and pulled him into a hug. "You really don't like being snuck up on, do you?"

Peggy broke the hug and chuckled. "Sorry, military training in all that."

"I guess I brought it on myself. I probably should have just called your name."

"Yes, I think you should of," Peggy agreed. "Harrison, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to surprise you."

"You came all the way across the Atlantic to surprise me?"

"Well, partly, I did want to see you but I do have some news. I've decided to move to the states and go to university here."

Peggy looked at her brother with a look of almost disbelief before her face broke into a smile. "Harrison, that's wonderful. Where are you thinking of living, New York?"

"Well, actually I was thinking of heading down to D.C. Maybe get an internship there and see how that goes before applying to schools in the spring."

Peggy nodded. She had to hand it to her brother, the plan sounded like a good one. "I'm proud of you little brother."

"Thank you, Peggy," Harrison said, "Now how are you and the baby?"

Peggy glanced down at her stomach at the mention of the baby then back up at her brother. "We're both well."

"Good, then I'll be able to tell Mother that in my letter home."

"Ah, Mum asked you to check up on me."

"Well, I told her I was going to visit you in New York and..." Peggy gave him a look. "Yes, she did. Peggy, she's just concerned. First, you were away during the war. Then you come to visit as its ending and tell us you're pregnant and you're moving to New York."

"Well, I guess I can't fully blame her," Peggy said, wishing she had made more of a point to write to her parents but with having maintained greater distance during the war, she figured she had just gotten used to limited contact with her family.

"So, you are doing well then?" Harrison repeated, just to be certain that his sister was in fact okay.

"Yes, I am," Peggy replied. "Really, I am. Being away from work took some getting used to but yes, I'm good."

"Good, I'm proud of you too, Peg."

"Come on Harry, you can join me on my walk that you rudely interrupted."

Harrison laughed at his sister's words then let Peggy take his arm as they continued down the street.

The two of them returned to the boarding house around eleven and sat across from each other as they continued caching up.

"What is it?" Peggy asked, when she noticed that her brother had a certain look on his face. From experience she knew he only had this particular look when he wanted to ask something but was afraid to.

"Oh nothing, I'm just admiring your place, Peggy. You've done very well for yourself these last few months."

"Harrison."

He then let out a sigh, "All right, it's just I hate that you're going through this alone," Harrison admitted. "I wish your child's father could be here with you. It's not fair to you. That's all."

"Harrison, I told you and Mother and Father that he died during the war."

"I remember but Peggy, losing someone like that must be really hard on you and I'm here if you want to talk about it. Maybe tell me about him."

"Harrison I…" Peggy choked out.

"See, I can see that this is hard for you, and you don't want to talk about it. I don't know, could you at least tell me his name. He is the father of my future niece or nephew so can't I at least know his name?"

"I can't tell you that."

Peggy felt like she was having the discussion she had with her parents when she told them she was pregnant all over again. They had of course asked about the father but Peggy never disclosed a name to them. Not that she didn't trust them, she did. She just didn't know how to tell them without revealing that she worked for not just the military as they thought but the SSR.

"Come on Peggy, the war is over," Harrison said. "Why are you so secretive about this? He didn't break your heart, did he?"

"No. Of course not. He was a very good man who died protecting people."

"He sounds like a hero to me."

"He was a hero…" Peggy trailed off.

"Then can't you tell me his name, just his name. Peggy, I'm your brother."

Peggy could feel her resolve to not tell him fading. "All right, I'll tell you but please don't tell Mother and Father yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Fair enough. I promise Peg."

"His name was Steve."

"Steve."

"Yes, Steve and he was the best man I've ever known. We weren't really dating yet but we…"

"I get the picture," Harrison interrupted, not wanting to hear that part of it. "Did you love him?

"Yes, I did very much," Peggy said, after taking a deep breath.

"How did he…How did he die?"

"He brought down a plane that was heading towards New York, a lot of people would have died and he gave his life in the process," Peggy explained, trying not to tear up.

"Oh my god," Harrison said in disbelieve, then it dawned on him that the story sounded very familiar. "Wait? Brought a plane down that was headed to New York. You don't mean?"

Peggy nodded, realizing that she had revealed more than she had originally meant to. "Yes, Steve was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

"Captain America. So we're talking the man on the posters and in the news reels."

"The very same."

Harrison sat back in his seat. "Wow. Captain America, huh? You're not kidding me, are you?"

Peggy gave her brother a stern look in reply.

"Okay, you're not kidding."

"No, I'm not and Harrison, you can't tell anyone. This child and I could be in great danger if you do."

Harrison nodded, agreeing to the terms of him knowing. "I promise, Peggy. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Peggy was glad that she had told him the truth. Harrison was her brother after all and telling him had taken a huge weight off her chest.

"Wow Peggy, You're going to have one hell of a story to tell that baby someday."

"Yes, I suppose I will."

* * *

><p>Harrison left New York two weeks later but promised to come back and spend Christmas with Peggy. When the holidays rolled around, the days went much faster and before long it was the New Year, the war was effectively put behind them. Officers were going back to their former jobs and life was carrying on as normal. It was a relief in many ways to be leaving 1945 behind but on the other hand it felt strange, because for many the scars of the war would remain well into the New Year.<p>

Peggy and Colleen walked down the streets of Brooklyn after going shopping for some last minute things for the baby. Peggy couldn't believe the baby was actually going to be born soon, very soon at that. Within the week, she remembered the doctor estimating. Though her pregnancy was coming to an end rapidly and she was very uncomfortable, all things considered, she was doing well. Peggy was finding that it hadn't really dawned on her yet that her baby would be in her arms soon. For some reason, it just didn't feel real. The baby still seemed like a far off abstract thought at some level

She would think after months of being pregnant and feeling the baby move inside her, that it would feel more real but that was not the case. She figured it would just take actually holding the baby for it to sink in. She was looking forward to it, finally meeting her and Steve's baby, very much so in fact. It was only a matter of time now.

"Hey Peg, are you in there?"

"What? Sorry," Peggy said. "My mind wandered."

"I was just wondering if you're feeling ready for the baby."

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

"That's understandable. It is going to be a huge change. Oh, but Peggy think how beautiful this baby is going to be."

Peggy smiled but didn't say anything, as the thought of Steve not being there floated in her head. As it did from time to time, especially when the subject of the baby came up.

"So what do you think it's going to be?"

"Oh I don't know," Peggy shrugged.

"You don't want to take a guess."

"As long as it's healthy, I'll be happy."

Colleen nodded, "Fair enough. I do have a thought on the subject though. "

"You do?"

"Yes, but we'll just have to wait and see," Colleen replied with a wink.

Peggy let out a laugh as they turned onto the street where their boarding house was. After they were inside the nice warm building Peggy set the shopping bag down by the crib, which now occupied the space beside the bed near the window and made a mental note to organize everything they had just bought later.

Peggy then sat down in one of the arm chairs and put her feet up on the other one to rest, feeling a little out of breathe from walking and simply feeling tired in general. She was about to close her eyes when Colleen spoke.

"Opps Peg, we're out of milk. I think I'll go run out quickly and get some before it's too late. Want me to get you a chocolate bar or something?"

"Oh yes, that would be lovely."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Colleen said, before exiting the apartment.

After she was alone, Peggy reached over to turn the radio on so she could listen to some music while she relaxed. After a few minutes the peaceful jazz song that had been playing ended and a Captain America commercial came on along with the song that had played while he was selling war bonds.

"This is brought to you by our favorite war hero Captain America, may we always remember his bravery and courage."

While listening to this Peggy instinctively wrapped her arms around her large stomach and by the time the next song began playing, tears were flowing freely down her face.

She had completely broken down.

She missed Steve so much and it broke her heart that she was about to have their baby, without him. It would always make matters worse when she would hear or read something about Captain America, which seemed to occur on a fairly regular basis so she could never escape it. Deep down it annoyed her, how they portrayed him. He was a hero but he wasn't one-dimensional or just Captain America. He was Steve first and foremost.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she awoke to Colleen gently shaking her.<p>

"Hey, it's after ten. I figured you might want to get up."

Peggy groaned. She hadn't slept well the night before. At first she had been upset because of Steve then around 2 am she became increasingly aware that she was having pains. She hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it because she had been experiencing them off and on over the last month or so and also didn't want to alarm Colleen. She tried to ignore them but after waking up she quickly realized they were still present, and that these pains felt different than previous ones had.

"You're right, I should."

Colleen then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day while Peggy eased herself out of bed. When she was finally standing she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as another wave of pain came over her. They were indeed feeling different, stronger even.

When the pain passed she managed to walk over to the refrigerator and got herself a bottle of milk before sitting down at the table. She ran her hand over her stomach a few times, absentmindedly as she sipped her drink. Wondering if what she thought might be happening was in fact happening.

By the time Colleen came out of the bathroom, Peggy felt another pain and squeezed her eyes shut in reaction. She could hear Colleen speaking, though she couldn't make out what she was saying to her.

After the pain had ended, Peggy spoke up.

"Colleen."

"Hmm, what is it Peggy?" Colleen asked as she spun around from doing her hair.

"Call a cab." Colleen's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on as well. "I need to get to the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>The baby will be born next chapter! Any guesses what it will be? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy

Chapter 5

Peggy eyes fluttered open taking her out of sleep, and she let out a groan before closing her eyes then reopening them as she tried to adjust to the light. Her eyes then scanned the small green room as she tried to shake the groggy and disoriented state she was in. Then it suddenly came to her, where she was. She was in the hospital. She had just given birth to her baby the night before.

She glanced over to the door when she heard it open and a bright-eyed nurse stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Carter. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Peggy admitted, after trying to adjust her position.

"That's perfectly normal," the nurse whose name tag read Sally said. "I have someone waiting out here who wants to see you."

The nurse then disappeared out into the hallway for a minute and returned with a small bundle in her arms.

Her baby.

Peggy watched very closely as the nurse approached her with the baby. She had been met this little being right after she had been born, when she had been red-faced and wailing, very loudly. The baby had calmed down soon after being placed in her mother's arms. It was an amazing moment, one that took Peggy a little off guard at first but was quickly replaced with complete awe.

The nurse gently passed the newborn into Peggy's waiting arms.

"There you are, Miss Carter."

"Thank you," Peggy replied looking up from the sleeping baby briefly. "Is she okay?"

"Your daughter is perfect and is doing very well," the nurse assured. "I'll give you two sometime alone."

Sally then turned to leave the room and made sure to close the door as she left.

Peggy still couldn't believe that this little person in her arms was her daughter. She was a real person, which was completely mind-boggling for Peggy to think about. The new mother gazed upon her daughter's face and gently stroked her chubby cheek. Her little girl was indeed perfect. The baby's eyes then flickered open and she squinted up at her mother with blue eyes. They reminded Peggy so much of Steve's eyes, though she knew that most babies had blue eyes when they were born and they could change color. Still, Peggy couldn't help but wonder if she would end up having Steve's eyes or any other of his features. Peggy studied the baby carefully, trying to pick out any similarities to Steve but since she was so young it was difficult to tell one way or another. Though, she thought she could make out some of Steve's features in their daughter.

"Oh Steve, I wish you were here with us," Peggy whispered to herself.

She could picture Steve walking around this hospital room with their daughter snuggled up against his chest as he looked at her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He would have made such a wonderful father. It broke Peggy's heart that he wasn't there with her to welcome their daughter into the world. She wished more than anything that was the reality she was living right now.

Reality then let out a little whimper and Peggy turned her attention back to the baby and brought her closer to her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay," she soothed.

After a few minutes passed the baby quieted down and began to doze off to sleep as Peggy watched her with a smile on her face, feeling herself falling more in love with her daughter by the minute. Her and Steve's daughter was finally here and she was officially a mother. Peggy silently promised her daughter that she would take good care of her, love her and protect her to the best of her abilities.

Peggy then leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead and whispered.

"I love you, Darling."

Peggy continued to watch the baby for some time. How long she couldn't say. She was too mesmerized by her daughter's little face as she slept soundly with her lips twitching every so often. She couldn't blame the little girl for being so tired after the rough last twenty-four hours the two of them had. The sound of the door creaking open then tore her away, as she looked up to see that the nurse had wandered back into the room.

"How are we doing?" Sally asked, quietly.

"Good, she's sleeping."

The nurse smiled and took a peek at the baby. "She is beautiful. Do you have a name for her yet?"

Peggy looked back at the baby and put her lips together as she searched her brain for a good name. She had thought of a few names over the last several months but had ultimately decided that she wanted to see her child before naming her.

"Sarah," she replied when it came to her.

"Sarah, that's a pretty name," Sally said. "I'll bring the birth certificate for you to sign in a bit."

Peggy nodded and focused her attention back on her child, now named Sarah. She then let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Who would have thought that naming a person would turn out to be one of the most stressful things she ever had to do, which was strange considering her career, but it was. Now her baby had a name. Sarah. Peggy smiled; thinking how much she loved the name and felt it would suit the little girl well. It had the added bonus of being Steve's mother's name; she had remembered it from his file. This way Sarah would be able to have a piece of her father in her name.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Peggy sat on her bed looking over her daughter's birth certificate while the newborn lay in a small bassinet that had been moved in the room beside Peggy.<p>

Sarah Louise Carter, born January 7, 1946

Peggy glanced down at her own name and then at the empty place where the father's name would go. She wanted so badly to put Steve's name down but knew logically she couldn't. She had known for months that listing him wouldn't be an option. For her daughter's safety and privacy for that matter she couldn't list Steve Rogers as the father of her child. She couldn't risk someone putting together that Sarah was the child of Captain America. Peggy felt a tug on her heart when she glanced back over the place where Steve's name should be one last time. Before exhaling sadly as she set the paper down on the nightstand. Alongside letters to be sent to Howard, the Howling Commandos, Colonel Phillips and her family to inform them of Sarah's birth.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day the door to her hospital room opened but this time it was Colleen who stepped foot into the room. To which Peggy was grateful as she was not overly fond of being poked and prodded repeatedly by the nurses.

"Hi Peggy, sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. I was working overtime, but anyway," Colleen explained, trying to keep her voice soft when she spotted the bassinet in the room.

"That's all right, Colleen," Peggy assured. "It's nice to see you."

"Well, I guess the important question is how are you doing?"

"I'm well, and so is she."

Colleen's eyes widened and she smiled very brightly as she looked toward the bassinet.

"She? It's a girl."

"Yes."

"Aw Peggy," Colleen said, walking over to the bassinet to look at the sleeping baby. "A little girl, I knew it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I told you I had a guess and well I was right."

Peggy smiled at her friend. "Her name's Sarah."

"Sarah, that's a beautiful name, Peg." Colleen reached into the bassinet to stroke the baby's little hand. "Hi Sarah."

"Is she still sleeping?" Peggy questioned.

"Yes, like a little angel," Colleen replied. Then she made her way around to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to her roommate. "So Peggy, what does it feel like being a mother?"

"Different and new but I'm happy," Peggy replied. "I gather it won't always be easy though."

"That's what I hear. You can handle it, Peggy and I'll help when I can."

"Thank you, Colleen."

After a moment passed Colleen spoke again "Does she look like him at all?"

Peggy knitted her eyebrows. "Her father?" Colleen nodded. "Yes, she does a little bit."

Colleen watched her friend's face closely and saw sadness begin to creep onto it.

"Peg, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish he could be here."

"I know, Honey," Colleen said, taking Peggy's hand. "Hey, you're here to tell her about him. I bet that will mean a lot to her when she's older."

Peggy nodded. "I know. It's just…" She paused wiping a tear away. "I don't know why I'm suddenly so emotional."

"Well, you just had baby, Peggy, You're allowed to be," Colleen replied, handing her a handkerchief from the drawer in the nightstand. "Everything will be okay."

Peggy nodded, taking the handkerchief and began drying her eyes with it. Then she met Colleen's concerned gaze. "I'll be okay."

"I don't doubt that. You're going to be just fine, Peggy, trust me. Sarah is lucky to have you for a mother."

"Thank you, Colleen, for being here. It's nice to have a friend."

Then a little noise came from the bassinet, letting them know that the baby had woken up.

"Ooh, I think someone is up," Colleen commented. "Hey, Peggy, can I hold the baby?"

"Of course you can."

Colleen smiled then got up and went back over to the baby and gently lifted her up into her arms, While Peggy managed to get control of her emotions as they diminished and she just smiled as her friend cooed at her daughter.

Colleen was right; Sarah would have her to tell her all about Steve and everything would be okay. Even if things got tough for them, she knew somehow that they would be okay.

* * *

><p>After her short hospital stay came to an end, Peggy arrived back home at the boarding house now accompanied by her newborn.<p>

"Thank you." Peggy reached forward and gave the cab driver his fare.

"Good day, Ma'am."

Peggy gave him a nod then opened the door to the car and stood up while holding Sarah close to her chest and her bag in the other hand. Once she stepped onto the sidewalk she set the bag down briefly so she could adjust the blanket around the baby to protect her from the cold winter air.

She then made her way to her and Colleen's room and when she reached for the doorknob, the door swung wide open before she had the chance to grab it.

"Peggy," Colleen greeted. "Why didn't you call me before you left the hospital? I would have met you downstairs and helped you with your bag."

"That's okay, I managed."

"Well, I'll take it from here, you have your hands full," Colleen insisted, taking Peggy's bag and carrying it into the room with Peggy and the baby right behind her. "Some flowers and cards came for you today."

Peggy glanced at the table and could see the small stack of cards and two bouquets of flowers.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, as much as I would love to stay and visit with you and this little angel I have to go to work."

"Go on, we'll see you later."

"And you'll be okay for seven hours?"

"Yes, I'll probably just get some rest while she's sleeping. Now go, go."

"All right then, well you have a good rest, Peg. Assuming she lets you rest," Colleen said.

"Thank you. Have a good day at work Colleen."

"Bye." Colleen waved as she stepped out into the hallway.

After her roommate left Peggy turned her attention to Sarah who was wide awake and wiggling in her arms.

"Looks, like it's just you and me."

Peggy adjusted her hold on Sarah then went to go look at the various cards that had been sent to her. She smiled as she read over the congratulations letters from Howard and the rest of her friends.

After she finished reading the last card from Gabe Jones, who wrote that he's claiming the title of "uncle" in her daughter's life and not to let the other knuckleheads claim the position. She shook her head in amusement as all the Howling Commandos had requested to be called "uncle" by Sarah. Peggy could sense they would all be very protective of her daughter; it was very touching to know how much they cared for her and the baby. She knew Steve would have loved that.

Sarah then wiggled again and began to fuss in her mother's arms. Peggy moved her daughter so she was resting on her shoulder and then began to rub the baby's back while standing up to move around the room. She continued rubbing her back until Sarah quieted down. Peggy figured the baby was probably getting hungry and would need to be fed soon. As they passed by the window Peggy moved to stand in front of it and looked out on the city. She then realized she hadn't properly welcomed her daughter to their home.

"Welcome home, Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a girl! From here on out I will be exploring some storylines from the show and beyond.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy

Chapter 6

The first month of motherhood for Peggy was very challenging. The young woman wasn't sure what she had been expecting but there were times when it felt ten times more difficult than she could have imagined. Sarah would only sleep for short periods at a time then would need to be fed, changed or held and this cycle repeated throughout the day, every day. Peggy was simply exhausted; lack of sleep during the war had done nothing to prepare her for the demands of a newborn. In light of it all, Sarah made it worth it and Peggy loved her very much.

When Sarah Carter was two-months old, things were slowly starting to get into a routine. Though the baby would still wake up needing to be fed or changed during the course of the night. The rough first month seemed to be well behind them and Sarah was gradually becoming more settled, giving Peggy more time to do chores around the apartment and most importantly rest.

Peggy looked over at the crib where her daughter slept as she finished ironing her shirt for the day. She smiled in Sarah's direction as she put the iron down and unplugged it, knowing it wouldn't be long before the baby woke from her morning nap.

"Okay, I have twenty minutes give or take before she wakes up," Peggy thought to herself.

After she finished dressing, Peggy sat down to read a chapter of the latest novel she had been reading. She was certain that over the course of the last several months she had read and re-read all the books in her possession. She was grateful when Colleen had recommended this one to her. Her dear friend had continued to be a good roommate and would help Peggy with the baby whenever she needed some assistance and would watch Sarah for a few hours on her days off so Peggy could run some errands.

Just as she finished the chapter and was about to start the next one Sarah started making noises from her crib.

"I'm coming, Darling," Peggy called as she put down the book and made her way over to the crib.

When she looked into the crib, Sarah scrunched up her face and fussed until her mother picked her up.

"See, there now, you're okay. Did you have a nice nap?" Peggy asked the baby after she was in her arms. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

The young woman then set Sarah down on the bed and went over to the closet to retrieve a little dress and tights for the baby to wear. When she returned, her daughter was lying there kicking her legs as she attempted to put one of her tiny fists in her mouth.

Peggy chuckled, "Are you trying to fit your entire hand in there, Sarah?"

The baby looked up at Peggy with fascination as she always did and continued to suck on her fingers. Peggy chuckled again and kissed the baby's other hand that wasn't currently in her mouth.

"Okay, let's get you ready."

After Sarah was in her clothes, Peggy took her into her arms again and grabbed her pocketbook that held its usual stuff plus some things for the baby before leaving the apartment.

When she reached the first floor she located Sarah's baby carriage and placed her in it. Ideally, Peggy would have liked to keep the carriage in the apartment but that simply wasn't practical with the stairs. Thankfully, her landlady had let Peggy keep it downstairs out of the way of foot traffic.

"Oh. Good morning, Peggy."

Peggy turned to see the landlady's eighteen-year-old daughter Beth standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning, Beth."

"Oh hi." Beth waved after spotting Sarah in the carriage. "She's adorable."

Peggy nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"Well, I won't keep you. Mother wanted me to go check on the garden. Have a good day, Peggy."

"Likewise."

Beth then continued on down the hall and Peggy grabbed the carriage's handle and without much difficulty pushed it out the front door.

* * *

><p>The mother and daughter then proceeded to walk down the street and ended up going through a nearby park. A place that the two of them had taken to visiting almost every day as the weather was slowly warming up. When it was around noon Peggy began walking a couple blocks away from the park looking for a place to eat. Then the bright green sign for the L&amp;L Automat from across the street caught her eye. The diner looked like it would be a good place to eat before heading home and since she had never been there before Peggy figured she would try it.<p>

Once she was inside she looked around at the halfway filled diner until she found an empty booth. After parking the carriage beside the table Peggy picked up Sarah and placed her on her lap as she sat down. Peggy then reached for her pocketbook and took out a rattle and shook it in front of her daughter's face who watched it for a minute before pushing it away as she wiggled on her mother's lap.

"Good afternoon. May I get you anything?"

"Hello. Yes, may I have a cup of coffee, a turkey sandwich and a slice of pie, please?"

"We have apple. Is that okay?" The waitress asked.

Peggy nodded.

"Great, I'll bring that right out for you." The waitress's eyes then shifted to Sarah on Peggy's lap and she mouthed aw with her lips. "What a cutie-pie. Is she yours?"

"Yes, she is," Peggy replied looking at her daughter who was reaching out for the rattle still in her hand.

"What's her name?"

"Sarah. I'm Peggy by the way."

"Hi Peggy, I'm Angie. Nice to meet you," Angie said. "Say, are you from England?"

"Yes, I am. What gave it away?" Peggy asked, jokingly.

"You know, I just had this feeling," Angie replied, going along with the joke.

Sarah then started fussing and Peggy moved her to rest on her shoulder and began patting the baby's back, hoping it would calm her.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it," Angie assured. "So how long have you been living in New York?"

"About nine months."

"Is this your first time coming here? I don't recall seeing you in here before?"

"Yes, it is. As you can see I have been a little busy of late," Peggy said, while continuing to pat Sarah's back.

Angie chuckled. "Oh my lord, I'm so sorry. I'll go put in your order now."

"It's quite all right. Lovely talking with you," Peggy said.

"And you. I don't get a lot of nice customers I'm afraid so this was a delightful change." Peggy gave her a little smile.

Angie then walked over to the counter to put in the order while Peggy placed Sarah who had now settled down back in her carriage so her hands would be free for lunch.

* * *

><p>When Peggy returned to the apartment later that day, she was a little surprised to see that Colleen was already there.<p>

"Hello, Colleen," Peggy greeted.

Colleen looked up from the newspaper she had been reading and smiled at her roommate.

"There you two are, I was wondering where you had gone off too."

"We had a quite a busy day. We went for a walk then had lunch," Peggy explained while looking at the baby who was resting contently in her arms.

"That sounds nice."

"What brings you home so early? I thought you were working fulltime today."

"I was but then I got a headache so I decided to come home."

"Aw well, I hope you're feeling better," Peggy said while walking into the kitchen area.

"Getting there," Colleen replied. "Oh, this came for you in the mail today."

Peggy adjusted Sarah so she could hold her with one arm before reaching over to take the envelope from Colleen. Upon opening it she was greeted by a piece of paper bearing the SSR symbol. A million thoughts then started to race through Peggy's head as she wondered why they had contacted her.

"Colleen, would you mind taking Sarah for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Colleen then stood up from her seat and Peggy carefully passed the baby over to her. "Hi there," Colleen said as she bounced Sarah in her arms.

While her roommate cooed at the baby, Peggy removed the piece of paper from the envelope to fully read over it. Only to find there were no words written on the paper, only a telephone number.

"Peg, is everything okay?"

Peggy looked up from the paper to meet Colleen's gaze. "Yes, I'm just going to have to make a quick call."

"Oh, go ahead. I got her."

"Thank you."

Peggy then turned around and made her way out of the apartment and into the hallway. Luckily, their apartment was located on the same floor as the telephone that was provided for the residents. After she picked up the phone she looked around in both directions of the hallway, making sure she was alone. Once she was sure it was safe Peggy began dialing the number for the operator. After it rang for a moment or two a lady answered and then proceeded to patch her through to the number written on the paper.

"Hello," Another lady's voice greeted. "This is Colonel Phillips office."

"Yes hello, I got a letter from the Colonel today."

"Ah, can I have your name, please?"

"Margaret "Peggy" Carter."

"And your ID number." Peggy then read off her SSR ID number. "One moment please."

The next voice she heard was that of Colonel Phillips. "Carter."

"Colonel Phillips, hello, I received your letter."

"Good. I hope you've been doing well. How's the baby?"

"I have sir and she's good," Peggy replied.

"Glad to hear it. So Carter, not beat around the bush. You're probably wondering why I contacted you."

"I was curious, sir."

"Well, I wanted to see where you stood on coming back to work for us. I remember you saying you wanted to last we spoke."

That was true on her last day of work a few months ago she had told Phillips that she would like to take him up on his offer to return to work after having the baby.

"I would like to yes," Peggy replied. "Is that why you're calling, to see if I'm ready?"

"Yes," Phillips explained. "There's a fellow SSR agent that I know, Dooley, in New York, who is looking for a new codebreaker and well Carter you're the best one I know."

"Oh I see. Well thank you for thinking of me. I have to say I wasn't expecting to come back so soon."

"Carter, it's perfectly okay if you want to take more time. You're not required to rush back if you're not ready."

"No sir. It's all right. I just need some time to think it over, that's all."

"Fair enough. How about you think it over and call me back tomorrow morning and we'll discuss it some more then?" Phillips offered.

"Sounds good," Peggy agreed. "Wait sir, if I do take the job, would I be going on missions?"

"Well, that would be up to Dooley and if you felt comfortable with that after you settle in."

"Thank you, sir. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Carter."

Peggy hung up the phone and leaned against the end table for a minute. Phillips wanted her to come back and had recommended her to another agent looking for a codebreaker. She was truly honored that he had thought of her. As she had been thinking off and on during the last two months about when would be an appropriate time to return to work. Now, she had a perfect opportunity to return but that would mean leaving Sarah in the care of someone else during the day. Part of her didn't feel ready to leave her daughter for long periods of time because she wanted to be with Sarah as much if not more than she wanted to go back to work for the SSR. From a logical standpoint as an unwed mother, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have no choice but to go back to work so she could continue to support her daughter. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

The sound of a door opening then tore her from her thoughts and when she turned around she saw Colleen standing there with the baby.

"Sorry, I think she's getting hungry."

Peggy opened her arms for the baby and Colleen gently passed Sarah to her mother. "Thank you."

Her friend nodded in reply then went back inside the apartment, sensing Peggy wanted to be alone with her child.

Peggy looked down at her daughter in her arms and when Sarah's eyes met hers she gave her a big smile which in turn made her mother smile as well.

"So my Darling, that was my old friend Colonel Phillips and he wanted to know if your Mummy was ready to return to work. What do you think? Hmm? Would you be okay if I went back to work?"

Sarah just looked up at her mother with an expression that Peggy interpreted as_ mother what in the world are you saying to me._

Peggy chuckled and then resumed searching her brain for the answer when another thought surfaced in her head. She knew that going back would mean the possibility of going on missions, which could mean putting her life in danger. With Steve gone, the last thing she wanted to do was leave Sarah an orphan. Sarah then let out a cooing noise and Peggy kissed her head while continuing to think. Of course if she were to go on a mission she'd do everything in her power to make sure she was home to be with Sarah every night. And going back to work would give her the opportunity to stop a lot of dangerous people. By doing so not only would she be continuing Steve's work but she would be perhaps making the world a little safer for their daughter. Looking into those bright blue eyes of her little girl, the risk felt like it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peggy called Phillips up again and told him that she would accept his offer. The Colonel then proceeded to provide her with the address for the SSR office she would be working at and told her to meet him there that evening.<p>

Ten minutes before she was expected to meet with Phillips and Dooley, Peggy stood in front of the New York Bell Co. and double checked the address to make sure she was at the right place.

Peggy then passed through the door to the lobby of an ad agency and made her way straight to the elevator. After the doors of the elevator opened again Peggy saw a row of women sitting at desks, operating telephone lines. When she reached the end of the line of desks the woman seated there gave her a smile.

"Good evening, May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Peggy Carter. I have an appointment with Colonel Phillips and Chief Dooley."

The woman nodded; obviously she had been expecting her. "Go on up."

The woman then pulled a lever and a secret elevator door opened.

"Thank you," Peggy said, before getting into the second elevator.

A few minutes later she arrived on another floor and this time when the doors slid open she was in the office of the SSR. As she walked into the office, she noticed how empty it was. Only a few agents remained at their desks and they seemed to be very engrossed in their work, since only two of them looked up as she walked across the floor. When she got closer to the chief's office she spotted Phillips and the man she assumed to be Dooley. Phillips' eyes then caught sight of her and he motioned for her to come into the office.

"Agent Carter."

"Colonel Phillips," Peggy greeted shaking his hand.

"Let me introduce the two of you, Agent Carter this is Chief Dooley, Dooley this is Agent Carter."

"Pleasure," Peggy said, shaking Dooley's hand as well.

"So Agent Carter, Phillips speaks very highly of you," Dooley said.

"Carter is one of the best codebreakers I know, Dooley. You won't be sorry."

"Good," Dooley said. "I also hear that you had a baby recently."

Peggy nodded "Yes that is correct."

For a minute there Peggy wondered if Dooley may have a problem with that as she knew a lot of people would.

"She did indeed. A little girl," Phillips replied. "Special circumstances being what they are, and well putting it plainly, Peggy here is too good of an agent to be let go completely."

"I'll hold you to that, Chester." Dooley then turned to Peggy. "I trust your daughter will be in some form of childcare while you're working."

"Yes of course, my landlady's daughter has offered to take care of her during the day."

"Great," Phillips said. "Are we all set here, Dooley?"

"I think so."

"Good, well I should be heading back to Jersey; I'm leaving for Washington first thing in the morning, Carter, nice to see you again."

"You too, Colonel."

"You'll be in good hands here," Phillips glanced over at the other man who nodded. "Welcome back to the SSR, Agent Carter."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later

Peggy's morning had started off as it usually did, that was until she opened the paper and saw the headline: Captain America Ally Yet To Explain Weapon Sale with a picture of Howard below it. After wondering what Howard had gotten himself into she proceeded to finish getting ready for work. Just as she was finishing up, Peggy was taken a little off guard when her roommate Colleen burst through the door, having come home early from work since she was feeling ill. The two then chatted for a few minutes while Peggy gathered the things she would need for the day.

"Peg, you work at the phone company. It ain't life and death."

Peggy then placed her gun in her pocketbook which was hidden from her roommate's line of sight by the walls of the closet.

"Darling, you have no idea," Peggy said exiting the closet. "You rest. I'm going to drop Sarah off with Beth then head in to work."

"Aw, I wouldn't mind if she stayed," Colleen said.

Peggy meanwhile had made her way over to the other side of the bed and to the crib while Colleen was speaking.

"Not if you have tuberculosis, she's not." Peggy lifted her now three-month-old daughter from the crib. "Say bye to Colleen, Sarah."

Colleen then waved to the baby from the bed. "You know, Peggy, if you're worried about having someone to watch Sarah while you're out on a date. I'll watch her, it's no problem."

Peggy sighed slightly at the mention of her dating again.

"It's not that. And I do appreciate the offer. I just think it's best if I focus on my daughter and work at the moment," Peggy explained.

"I understand but Peg, it is okay for you to date, eventually. Sarah will want you to be happy and you wouldn't be betraying her by dating someone other than her father."

"I know, but dating is honestly the last thing on my mind right now," Peggy said, glancing at her daughter, who was looking around from her place on her mother's shoulder. "Tell you what; I'll leave it to Sarah to tell me if she wants me to date once she can speak."

Colleen chuckled at her roommate's sense of humor as Peggy smoothed her daughter's hair and then headed out of the apartment, giving Colleen a smile as she went.

After exiting the apartment, Peggy went down to the second floor and using her free hand knocked on the door of the Walker's apartment.

Beth then appeared in the doorway, having been expecting Peggy to bring the baby by at any moment.

"Good morning, Peggy."

"Good morning," Peggy greeted then kissed Sarah's head before passing her over to Beth. "She should be in a better mood for you today, she slept well last night."

"Oh good. We were a grumpy little girl yesterday, weren't we?"

"Yes, we were. Do call me at work if there are any problems."

Beth nodded. "I will."

Peggy reached out for her daughter's hand and held it for a moment before letting go. "I'll see you both this evening."

"Have a good day at work."

Leaving Sarah to go to work was always very difficult for Peggy. She loved being back at the SSR for the most part, even though her male coworkers didn't treat her that well because she was a woman. According to them she was only good for getting lunch orders and answering phones. Also a lot of them no doubt disapproved of her having a child out of wedlock. She had heard some of them whispering about it from time to time. Obviously, trying to guess who the father was, while they may have their suspicions Peggy would never confirm that it was indeed, Captain America. Despite the annoyances with work she was glad to be back, it felt right to be contributing in keeping the world safe again.

* * *

><p>Later that day Peggy sat eating dinner at the L&amp;L Automat where Angie worked. The two women had become close friends over the last month and Peggy had taken to frequenting the diner more often, finding that it was always nice to chat with Angie after a long day at work. As expected the SSR was now on the hunt for Howard Stark, Peggy had tried to intervene on her friend's behalf but it didn't do any good as they didn't take her seriously.<p>

Peggy tried to block out the events of the day as she ate her dinner, though this only worked briefly, since when she picked up the evening paper an article of Howard graced the front page alongside a picture of Captain America.

"I saw him once at a USO show in Posaic. You could eat him with a spoon," Angie said from over Peggy's shoulder, announcing her presence.

"Yes, I understand he was quite something," Peggy said, putting the paper down on the table.

Angie took notice of Peggy's shift in demeanor and moved to stand in front of her. "Everything all right, English?"

"Fine, Angie," Peggy replied, then proceeded to tell her at least half of the truth. "If you don't count work."

"Boys at the phone company giving you a hard time?"

"No more than usual. It's just…during the war I had a sense of purpose, responsibly. And now I connect the calls but never get the chance to make them. Do you know what I mean?"

Angie looked around the diner, making sure her boss couldn't see her before sitting down across from her friend.

"I had an audition today uptown. Took three trains, got two bars into is you is or is you ain't. They gave me the hook. I guess I ain't. We all got to pay our dues, even if it takes a while. You got talent it's only a matter of time before Broadway calls."

"I'm afraid I can't carry a tune."

"Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours," Angie said. "And you want to talk responsibly; you have that beautiful little girl of yours who's going to be so proud of you someday."

Peggy smiled. "Yes, well she is quite the little responsibly."

Their conversation was then interrupted by a rude customer who was demanding Angie's attention. After Angie left to attend to said customer, Peggy got up to get some pie before heading home. When she came back to the table she was a little alarmed to find a note telling her to go out to the alley in five minutes.

Not knowing what else to do, Peggy did as instructed, perhaps against her better judgment. Upon opening the door that led to the alley, she was greeted by a voice.

"Miss Carter."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh we haven't had the pleasure," the man said with his face half-hidden by his hat. "We may yet. You're coming with me."

Peggy's military training then kicked in when she heard the sound of a car's motor starting, prompting her to knock the man unconscious just as the car started down the alleyway. Peggy tried to open the door to the diner only to find that it was locked. She would have no choice but to run. The car continued to be hot on her tail as she went further down the alley until she reached another door, which was locked as well. There was no way out. Thinking on her feet, Peggy reached for the gun in her purse and shot out one of the front tires making the car crash into a pile of boxes. Then to add to her already eventful night, when the driver's door opened she was greeted by the face of Howard Stark. He had been the driver all along.

"I know I should have called first. Miss me?"

Peggy stared at him in disbelief. Out of all the people she would have expected to see tonight, Howard was not one of them.

"Howard."

Howard got out of the car and inspected the tire. "Well, you blew it out. Good thing there's a spare. Where's Jarvis?"

"Jarvis?"

"My butler," Howard started, and then he spotted Jarvis lying on the ground a little ways up the alley. "Oh geez, Peggy, you knocked him out."

"Well, he did approach me in a dark alley and said "you're coming with me." What was I supposed to think?"

The two of them then walked over to the unconscious man and Howard began gently slapping the man's cheek to wake him.

"Well, that certainly could have been handled better. Sorry about all this," Howard said, pausing from trying to wake Jarvis. "You look good, Peg."

"I'm awake, sir."

"There we go," Howard said helping the man sit up. "Do you think you could fix the tire? It's been blown out."

"Of course, sir. Give me a minute…or two," Jarvis said holding his jaw as he sat up, slowly.

After standing up, Howard turned to Peggy. "So Peggy, how have you been? I'm sorry, I haven't come by to meet Sarah yet or see you. I've been busy."

"So I gathered," Peggy said. "Howard, what's going on?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>That night Howard asked her to help clear his name and retrieve the inventions that were stolen from him. Peggy was hesitant, knowing that if she got caught she would look like a traitor and that her life would be in even more danger than it already was. Which she didn't take lightly for her daughter's sake, but Howard had been such a good friend to her since Steve's death so how could she say no. In the end, Peggy agreed to help and would hope for the best. God help her.<p>

The following day, Peggy began her first day as a double agent and it started out whether smoothly. Though she did hit some bumps when she retrieved the nitramine and found that it wasn't a piece of paper anymore but a bomb. Luckily, she was able to get in touch with Jarvis who Howard had tasked with helping her with anything she may need while he was overseas.

When she finally returned home that night after leaving the club, the lights in the apartment suddenly came on, startling her briefly.

"Peg, is that you?" Peggy then discarded her blonde wig before walking into Colleen's view. "Hi. They sent me home. Fever. I didn't know what time you'd be back, I can take the chair."

"Oh, don't even think about it. I'll make you some tea," Peggy said going over to the stove to turn it on.

Colleen relaxed back onto the pillows before taking note of her roommate's sparkly silver dress.

"Wow Peg, you look like a million bucks. Wait, were you out, out?"

"Well in a manner of speaking."

"Oh Peg, I'm really proud of you. I knew you were too great of a catch to be alone for too long." Peggy smile faded as she looked down at the floor briefly. "I want you to tell me all about it, in the morning."

Colleen then promptly rolled over onto her side and went back to sleep. Not wanting to waste any more time Peggy grabbed various ingredients from the kitchen area, before retreating to the bathroom to disarm the bomb.

After mixing the ingredients together to create the solution she went about disarming the bomb. Peggy swallowed hard, before steadying herself as she began lifting the core out with tweezers. In the middle of getting the core out, it started glowing and smoking. Peggy quickly grabbed a perfume bottle now containing the solution and sprayed it as fast as she possibly could. The core's brightness soon faded, leaving it a dark grey color.

Peggy took a deep gulping breath to calm herself, before grabbing the bottle of brandy she had brought in the bathroom with her. Just as she was bringing the glass to her lips she heard a loud thudding sound.

"Colleen. Is everything all right?"

After a few seconds passed, without a reply from her roommate Peggy wandered back out into the middle of the apartment.

"Colleen." Peggy then pulled back the covers only to find that Colleen had been killed, with a bullet to the head.

Though she was shaken, Peggy looked up into the mirror just in time to see a man in a green suit emerge from the closet with a gun in hand.

After a struggle, Peggy managed to push the intruder out of the window. Thankfully, her skillset hadn't become too rusty when she was pregnant but she didn't have the time to think about that. While thankful she was alive, Colleen was not.

The young woman made her way over to the bed where her friend's body lay. It was her fault that Colleen was dead, she should have been more careful. Colleen had been such a great friend to her these past few months; it wasn't fair that she was gone.

Peggy then slowly sat down on the bed next to Colleen's body and placed her hand on her roommate's and began to cry for yet another friend who was lost to her.

* * *

><p>Soon the police had been called to remove Colleen's body and Peggy stood out in the hallway, giving her statement to an officer by the Walker's apartment.<p>

"I came home only to find that someone had broken in… and that's when I found her," Peggy told the officer.

"Thank you Ma'am, that will be all," the officer said before beginning to talk to the landlady.

Peggy looked over at the Walker's door when she heard it creak open and then Beth emerged from the apartment, carrying Sarah who was fast asleep.

"Here you are. She missed you."

Peggy felt tears prickle in her eyes as Beth passed the baby over to her.

"Thank you, Beth. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Peggy then went back to the apartment holding Sarah very close to her chest. When she got there she took a minute to look around at the room, it now felt so empty without Colleen. Peggy glanced down at Sarah and watched her chest rise and fall a few times. Thank goodness Sarah hadn't been in the apartment when that man had broken in. She very well could have been and that frightened Peggy very much. Peggy then leaned down and kissed Sarah's head. Lingering the kiss for a minute before lowering her daughter into the crib, making sure to lay another blanket over her to keep the baby warm for what would be their last night in the apartment.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Peggy sat at the counter of the Automat with Sarah on her lap while she browsed through apartment listings. She hoped that she would find something soon so that her and Sarah didn't end up staying at a hotel for an extended period of time. Her eyes then glanced from the paper to the clock; it was five till seven, meaning that Jarvis would be arriving soon with the car. Apparently, when Jarvis had spoken to Howard earlier that day he had offered up one of his apartments to Peggy for her to stay in, though she wasn't sure if she'd accept the offer. Nevertheless, she had agreed to at least see the apartment before deciding.<p>

Peggy paused after circling another listing that looked decent when The Captain America: Adventure Time show came on the radio.

"Angie, would you mind changing that?"

"Oh you bet." Angie then moved to turn the knob on the radio. "I can't believe French beat me out for that part. You lousy krauts are in big trouble once Captain America gets here. It's better right?"

"Thrilling realistic."

Angie then glanced at the newspaper in front of Peggy. "You ladies find an apartment yet."

"Not yet, I need to find something soon though," Peggy said, checking on Sarah who was contently resting on her lap, busily trying to stick her toy in her mouth.

Angie leaned on the counter and began to read over the ads that Peggy had circled to try and be of some help to her friend.

"Cozy studio apartment. That means it's a broom closet. You can't have a baby there. Isn't that right, hon?" Angie asked Sarah while reaching over to lightly pinch her chin before reading on. "Convenient to public transportation, you'll be living under the 3rd Avenue Al."

"What would you suggest?"

"Girl down the hall from me just moved out. Couldn't hack it I guess. She was always crying to her mother on the hall phone."

"Oh, poor thing."

"Yeah, maybe the first couple of times, anyway, it's over on 63th. Real safe, lots of great girls. And two of them have babies so Sarah wouldn't be the only one. Plus, I'd be your neighbor so that's not, nothing."

"That's a lovely idea but I'd hate for you to grow tired of me," Peggy said as she was very hesitant to put another friend at risk.

"You don't strike me as the crying on the phone type, English."

Peggy eyes then caught sight of the obituary section of the newspaper nearby and spotted a picture of Colleen.

"I appreciate it. Truly but um...I'm actually on my way to see an apartment now."

"At this hour?" Angie questioned "Are you sure you're reading the right kind of want ad?"

"It comes recommended through a friend," Peggy assured.

"If you say so."

After Angie walked off to take orders, Peggy looked at the clock again to see that five minutes had passed and Jarvis should be waiting right out front. The young woman then pulled out change from her pocketbook and set it on the table. Before standing up, she adjusted her daughter's position which led to Sarah losing her grip on the toy, making it fall to the ground.

Peggy knelt down to pick up the toy and handed it back to her child. "There you go, Darling. Shall we go see if we'll have someplace to sleep for the night?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peggy awoke at Howard's apartment having given into staying at the lavish penthouse, at least for one night. As she was getting ready to go check out the dairy farm, something dawned on her. She didn't have anyone to watch Sarah. Beth was all the way in Brooklyn and it wouldn't be practical to drive in the opposite direction of where she needed to be in the first place, not if she planned on doing this before she went to work.<p>

"Damn," Peggy muttered under her breath.

She had wanted so badly to keep Sarah away from all this but it seemed like, at least for today that wouldn't be possible.

Peggy then walked over to the telephone and dialed Jarvis's number. A little while later, Peggy stood outside the apartment building as Jarvis's car pulled up alongside the curb.

Once she was in the car, Jarvis greeted her by saying. "I see you changed your mind after all."

"Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Peggy said adjusting Sarah on her lap as the baby let out a whimper.

"So I see."

Once they arrived at the dairy farm, Peggy took out the glasses she had placed in her pocketbook and put them on.

"Now Mr. Jarvis, wait here, I shouldn't be long," Peggy said, sternly. "And watch her."

Peggy passed her daughter over to the butler who looked a little alarmed at the prospect of watching the baby.

"Miss Carter, I should probably mention that I'm not really good with these things," Jarvis said as he held the baby awkwardly.

"With babies?"

"Yes, well children in general. I haven't spent much time around them you see," Jarvis explained.

Peggy couldn't help but be a little amused by this. "You'll be fine. Honestly, she's a baby not a bomb."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jarvis said as Peggy slammed the door closed.

When she returned to the car after inspecting the dairy farm for vita- radiation she found Jarvis reading the newspaper to Sarah.

"Oh good, you're back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly but I have a lead on a missing truck," Peggy replied, gesturing for him to pass her daughter back to her. "So how did you two fair?"

"She's a very discerning child."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, I was reading to her about geopolitics and she doesn't like the sound of the Iron Curtain."

Peggy chuckled as she kissed Sarah's cheek not really paying attention to the fact that Jarvis was watching them. Jarvis had to admit he was very impressed with Miss Carter's ability to juggle her work and child, since it seemed like it would be virtually impossible for one person to handle. From watching them, he could tell just how much Peggy adored that little girl. Of course Howard had told him who Sarah's father was but Jarvis wasn't sure if it would be appropriate for him to reveal that he knew.

* * *

><p>Like the previous two nights, this one ended up being very eventful, between Lee Brannis's death and herself being shot in the leg. Peggy was now exhausted and couldn't wait for some much needed sleep. After changing into her night dress she sat on the bed, applying a new bandage to her wound that Jarvis had stitched up for her. While she wrapped the clean bandage around her leg, her thoughts drifted back to her conversation an hour ago with Jarvis, as he had reminded her of something very important. She had been trying so hard to protect Sarah and everyone around her that she had forgotten that she needed support. Colleen's death had been unfortunate, but she knew she had to forgive herself somehow. She had to continue to fight and protect the world that despite its cruelty could be beautiful and most importantly let others help her.<p>

Peggy reached over for the picture of Steve that she had placed in the drawer of the nightstand.

"_You were his support." _

A cry from her daughter then grabbed her attention and she set the picture down. Before limping over to Sarah's crib at the foot of the bed and lifting the crying baby out of it.

"Shh. It's all right, Sarah. I'm here," Peggy soothed as she rocked the baby, gently.

While Sarah continued to cry in her arms, Peggy went back over to the nightstand and turned on the radio thinking that it might aid in calming her daughter. When she turned it on, Peggy was relieved to find that for the first time that day, the annoying Captain America radio show wasn't playing as the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow" began to fill the room.

It was the perfect lullaby. Peggy took the picture of Steve into her hands again and held it against Sarah's pink blanket as she swayed back and forth lulling her daughter to sleep along with the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Obviously this chapter was very similar to the events of the first two episodes of Agent Carter. There will be twists coming up in future chapters which I'm very excited to share with you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy

Chapter 8

Angie stood at the front of her home, the Griffith Hotel while she waited her friend to show up. As she waited, she found herself daydreaming until she saw a cab pull up next to the curb directly in front of her.

Peggy then opened the door to the backseat of the cab and waved at her.

"Hi Peggy," Angie greeted, after coming closer to the cab.

"Hi." Peggy then reached forward to hand the cabdriver money. "Have a good day."

"You too, Ma'am."

Angie waved at the cab driver while Peggy got out of the car along with Sarah who was fast asleep on her mother's shoulder. Peggy glanced over to make sure the baby was still sleeping as she stepped onto the sidewalk with her friend, while the cab pulled away from the curb and back into traffic.

"She's really tuckered out, huh?" Angie commented.

Peggy chuckled, "It's the car. She falls asleep nearly every time we're in one."

"Well, fancy that," Angie said. "Aw, but now she can't see her new home. You're still going to apply for an apartment, right?"

Though Peggy had been reluctant to move into the same apartment building as Angie, considering what happened to Colleen. She had come around to the idea. It did reassure her that they wouldn't be staying in the same room which should keep Angie safe and save Peggy from losing another close friend. Besides, all things considered she didn't like the idea of staying at Howard's penthouse. Not with the chance that the SSR could find out about the place, and with what she was currently doing for Howard, continuing to stay at his house would almost certainly bring her unwanted attention. Having her own place seemed like the best option so she ended up calling Angie and asked her to arrange an interview for an apartment with the landlady.

"Yes, I haven't changed by mind, Angie," Peggy assured.

"Good, I was just checking." Angie then turned to look at the building. "Well, this is it. Home sweet home."

"I looks wonderful, Angie. Truly."

Angie smiled. "Come, I'll show you around. You'll love the garden it's so beautiful now that the flowers are blooming."

As soon as they began walking, Peggy felt a sharp pain in her calf and had to close her eyes momentarily. When she recovered she checked on her daughter, making sure that she hadn't jostled Sarah during her little stumble. Luckily the three-month-old was still asleep and had only shifted position slightly.

"Are you okay, English?"

"Yes, I just caught my heel on a cobblestone yesterday."

Angie nodded, "Ouch, I'm sorry, honey."

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt that much."

The two of them then continued on toward the garden as Peggy limped along due to her injury, but thankfully as they walked the pain seemed to ease up some.

After a little while the two women had strolled completely around the gardens and the first floor of the building. During which time, Angie had introduced Peggy to several of the women there. Including the two who had babies, who were not too much older than Sarah. When the time Peggy was to meet with the landlady Miss Fry rolled around, they made their way back to the front door until Angie reached out her hand to stop her.

"Oh, before you meet Miss Fry, you should probably know that she's very traditional, a little uptight but underneath that she's a real sweet lady," Angie explained.

Peggy nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, so you might not want to mention that you and Sarah's father weren't…" Angie bit her lip, feeling weird saying this to her friend.

"Oh, right, of course."

"I'm sorry, honey, I know it's not fair to ask you to lie but...You know how people can be."

Peggy nodded, knowing all too well how people could be about her status as a single mother and she had accepted it, for the most part anyway. Though if lying or being vague kept a roof over her and Sarah's head she was more than willing to do that.

"It's all right Angie, I understand,"

"Good. Well, let's go see Miss Fry."

Angie then led the way over to Miss Fry's office and they waited outside until an older woman, Peggy assumed to be Miss Fry came out to greet them.

"Ladies," the older woman greeted.

"Miss Fry, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Peggy Carter. Peggy, this is Miss Fry."

"Nice to meet you. Is it Miss or Mrs. Carter?" Miss Fry asked, glancing at the baby in Peggy's arms.

"Miss, since her father died anyway."

"Ah I see. Too many memories?"

"That's one way of putting it," Peggy replied, being as vague as possible.

"Well, come with me Miss Carter and we'll talk."

"I'll watch Sarah for you, Peg." Angie opened her arms for the baby and Peggy passed her over.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Angie replied, giving her friend a supportive smile as she followed Miss Fry into her office.

* * *

><p>A few day later, Peggy and Angie walked home to the Griffith after Peggy had gone to Angie's work to apologize for so being distant lately. Of course Peggy didn't reveal the real reason why she had been distant but Angie didn't pry. Now that Howard's weapons had been located and were safely in the hands of the SSR, Peggy could finally enjoy a night off with the company of her friend.<p>

When the two women arrived at Griffith, they made their way over to the stairs and went straight up to their floor. Once there, Peggy paused to knock on one of the doors and a few seconds later another resident Mary answered it.

"Hi Peggy, Angie. I'll get Sarah for you. One second."

"Thank you," Peggy said.

In the process of moving from Brooklyn to Manhattan and into the Griffith, Peggy realized that she would have to find someone else to watch Sarah for her during the day. Since it was easier than having Beth take the train up five times a week and given Peggy's recent late-night hours it was more practical to have someone close by. After Peggy had informed Beth of the situation, Angie suggested that Peggy ask Mary, who also had a little girl if she would be willing to watch Sarah during the day. Luckily, Mary was more than happy to help another mother out.

Peggy smiled when Mary appeared in the doorway again. This time with Sarah in her arms who was quickly handed over to her mother.

"Hello, darling, did you have a good day?" Peggy asked, rubbing her daughter's back.

"She did indeed. Have a goodnight girls."

"Night Mary," Angie replied before Mary closed the door to her apartment.

The three of them then continued on to Peggy's apartment and while Angie retrieved the schnapps from her room, Peggy went about getting Sarah ready for bed.

"I got it," Angie announced, coming back into the apartment. "Asleep already? I have to say that is one good baby."

Peggy glanced at her sleeping daughter and tucked her in. "She is, though you did miss the screaming fit she had before I fed her."

"Ah, well here you go Peg, for getting Sarah to sleep," Angie said handing Peggy a glass.

Peggy took it and clinked glasses with Angie before taking a sip.

"That's smooth."

Angie nodded, as she took a few sips from her glass. "Mhmm. So English, what do you think of the Griffith so far?"

"It's nice. Thank you for recommending this place to me," Peggy said.

"You're welcome. I think you and Sarah will really like it here."

"I think we will too."

After a minute passed Angie spoke again. "You're a good mom, Peg. I hope you know that."

Peggy smiled. "You think so."

"Oh yeah, I mean you work so hard to support that little girl and then you spend practically every minute you're off with her. I can only hope when I'm a mother I'm half as good as you."

"Thank you, Angie."

"Don't mention it. It's the truth."

The two women then launched into a discussion about many things and kept it light which Peggy desperately needed after a rough day of work. Make that the last couple days of work. Between trying to track down Howard's weapons and then the death of her coworker Ray Krzeminski. It had been not stop, but finally Peggy had the chance to relax and breath.

They continued to talk until it was a little after eleven, when it was decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight Angie. Thanks for bringing the schnapps."

"No problem. Night English," Angie said, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>The brief period of peace for Peggy didn't last long. In fact it came to an abrupt halt when Jarvis informed her that Howard would be coming back to the United States and would be sneaking in on a cargo ship. On the night that Howard was to be arriving in New York, Peggy left her apartment with Sarah in her arms, to bring her to Angie who agreed to watch her while Peggy was out.<p>

"Hi Peggy."

Peggy spun around after locking her door to see her new neighbor Dottie coming down the hallway.

"Hello Dottie," Peggy greeted.

"Are you heading out?"

"Yes, my boss called me in. It's chaos at work I'm afraid."

"Aw well, you have a good night Peggy," Dottie said, before reaching out to touch Sarah's hand. "She's such a sweetheart."

"Have a good night Dottie," Peggy said. Then gave a nod before continuing down the hall to Angie's apartment and knocked on the door.

"There you are."

"Hello Angie, thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Angie said, taking hold of Sarah.

Peggy smiled before leaving, though admittedly she felt somewhat guilty for pawning Sarah off on her friend at ten at night. She could only hope that it wouldn't be long before she was back home with her child. That is if Howard arrived safely and the transaction with the man who shipped Howard back to the States went smoothly. Though, knowing her friend Howard, Peggy was sure things would get much more involved than she would like.

* * *

><p>Of course Peggy's suspicion about the night turning out to be more involved than she would have liked came to pass. Howard had arrived safely but on the way to one of Howard's apartments they found that a few SSR agents had been tasked with watching the place. Which led to Peggy making the difficult decision of sneaking Howard into the Griffith. Which was quite the task in of itself. One that become even more of a one when Miss Fry had caught her in the laundry room at almost three in the morning.<p>

After getting Howard safety into her apartment, Peggy leaned against the closed door with her eyes shut and took in a long breath.

When she finally opened them she saw Howard walking around the apartment, looking the place over.

"This is a nice place you got here, Peggy."

"Howard, may I remind you that if you're to stay here you can't wander off," Peggy said.

Howard smirked, thinking about the girl he had been with while Peggy was making her way upstairs.

"Ah Peg, where's your sense of humor?"

"Howard, I'm not kidding."

"Alright, I got it," Howard said turning back toward her. "I'll stay put. You won't even know I'm here."

"I doubt that," Peggy remarked. "I'm going to go get Sarah from my friend's. Wash that lipstick off your face while I'm gone."

Howard reached up and started to try and rub the lipstick marks off his face while Peggy went over to Angie's apartment. Angie had left the door unlocked so Peggy could come in later to pick up Sarah. After reaching the door all she had to do was tip-toe inside the apartment.

After gathering up Sarah, who had been sleeping on a chair in between two pillows she quietly left the apartment and returned to her own. When she walked back in, Howard looked up from his place at the desk to see Peggy standing there holding Sarah. He then stood up as he laid eyes on his friend's baby for the first time, while Peggy rocked in place to ensure that her daughter stayed asleep.

"So this is Sarah?"

"This is Sarah," Peggy replied, looking at her friend's amazed expression as he stared at the baby.

"Wow Peg, she's beautiful."

"Thank you," Peggy said, continuing to gently rock the baby as Sarah stretched in her arms before relaxing back into sleep.

"Wow, she's like a real person, huh?"

Peggy chuckled a little bit and then gave a little nod. "Funny how that works, isn't it?"

"You know what I mean, Peg."

"I do." Peggy then walked passed her friend and set Sarah down in her crib for the remainder of the night. "Well, I should get some sleep before work."

"Of course," Howard said, sitting back down in the chair. "I'll be good here."

Peggy then moved to lay down on her bed, not bothering to go change into her night dress because she was so tired.

"Goodnight Howard."

"Night."

Peggy then turned off the light by her bedside and as they lay there in the dark, she couldn't help but think about another time, over a year ago. A time when she, Howard, Steve, and the 107th camped outside together during the war.

Before she knew it, her eyes fluttered back open when light started filtering in through the curtains and she could hear the familiar sounds of Sarah cooing. When she sat up and looked over she was greeted by Howard's face as he sat in the chair holding Sarah in his arms.

"Morning," Howard greeted.

"Morning," Peggy replied, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I did, and when I woke up I saw that she was awake. I hope you don't mind me…"

Peggy shook her head, saying it was okay that he had taken the baby out of her crib.

"Not at all. She looks very content."

"I think she likes her, Uncle Howard," Howard said looking back at the baby.

"I think she does," Peggy said, walking over to them.

"I can decide who she looks more like, you or Steve."

Peggy's eyes then connected with Howard's before she replied. "Steve."

Howard nodded. "Of course, you're right."

The room went silent for a minute as they both thought about Steve before Peggy spoke again.

"I'll take her, she's probably hungry."

"Yeah," Howard replied, still thinking about the friend who was now lost to both of them before handing over the daughter of said friend to her mother.

* * *

><p>When Peggy's shift was over she walked through the door to her apartment with Sarah in one arm.<p>

"Howard, where are you this time?" She called when she didn't see her friend upon entering the room.

"Just in here Peg," Howard said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Good. You finally learned not to wander off." Howard gave her a shrug, which grabbed her attention right away. "Howard, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Howard moved across the room to sit in the chair that he had been occupying throughout most of his stay. Peggy then placed Sarah in her crib before turning back around to face him.

"Howard. Tell me."

Howard looked up at his friend's no-nonsense expression before swallowing, hard.

"All of my inventions are in your lab."

Peggy crossed her arms in front of her. "Then why is your mustache so sad?"

"Cause I need you to steal one of them back."

"Oh Howard," Peggy sighed.

"Sorry Peggy, but trust me this particular invention should not be in the hands of the SSR."

Peggy knitted her eyebrows. "And why would that be?"

"Just because…It's for the best, okay," Howard said.

"Well, if I'm going to steal this item, I'm going to need more to go on."

Howard then pulled out a picture from his coat pocket and handed it to her. Peggy took it and looked at the photograph from the lab of the invention in question, that she had taken earlier that day during her lunch break. The invention was a sphere shape with a single button located in the front of it.

"I call it the Blitzkrieg Button."

"Sounds delightful," Peggy said. "What does it do?"

"That's not important, Please, Peg. Just bring it back to me and whatever you do, don't open it."

Peggy sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll go call Jarvis. Do you mind watching her for a minute?" Peggy asked, gesturing to the crib.

"I got her," Howard said.

Very soon after Peggy left, Sarah started making noises so Howard went to go pick her up, hoping to avoid the waterworks. There was no way he would be able to handle a screaming baby.

"Hey kid, it's okay, Uncle Howard's got you. That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Howard asked the baby with a little smirk on his face.

He glanced over Sarah's features again and smiled when she reached over to grab at his shirt. Peggy was right, she did look a lot like Steve.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you, Sarah? I knew your father, you know. He was a pal of mine," Howard told the baby. "I'm so sorry I couldn't find him for you and your mom…Oh boy, your mother is going to kill me if she finds out what's in there."

* * *

><p>When Peggy returned from the SSR with the Blitzkrieg Button safety in her possession, all Howard had to do was look at his friend's face to know what had happened. She had opened it.<p>

"You opened it."

Peggy stepped closer to Howard, never breaking eye contact. "What's in the vial?"

"Peggy."

"What's in the vial, Howard?"

Howard then took in a breath and shifted his weight from leg to leg.

"You know. We both do," Howard said.

"I don't," Peggy replied. "Tell me."

"Steve Rogers's blood."

Peggy stared at him for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was only a few seconds before she reacted. The next thing Howard knew, her fist was colliding with his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
